1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to grips for tennis rackets and more particularly, to tapered, hexagonally shaped tennis racket grips.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tennis racket grips found in the prior art are generally octagonal in shape. The dimensions of the octagonal cross-section increase toward the base of the grip. In other words, that portion of the grip having the greatest dimensions is the extreme end of the grip away from the head of the racket.
French Demande De Brevet D'Invention No. 73 20488 apparently teaches an octagonally shaped tennis racket grip which narrows toward the butt end but ultimately flares to a greater dimension at the base of the grip. The purpose of the flared end is not apparent but the flared end itself would be self defeating of the purpose of designing a tennis racket grip which more closely approaches the needs defined by the structure of the human hand. Further, the octagonal shape demonstrated in conventional tennis rackets as well as that shown in the French document is contradictory to the structural structure of the human hand. The French design has yet another deficiency. By tapering the handle, a significant amount of mass is removed from the racket which ultimately relocates the center of gravity of the racket causing the racket to become unbalanced.